Mortality
by aquab1ur
Summary: Aro comes back to see the Cullen's, Bella thinks he has come to see if she has been changed. He actually came to ask Edward to come to Volterra to help train a fellow vampire with a similar power,is that the truth? Read and find out what really happened!
1. Chapter 1

**Mortality.**

"**There coming, any minute now." The Cullen's and i gathered in the small room. The Volturi were coming. Alice saw them coming, they could walk through this door any second. My heart raced at that thought. None of us knew the reason they were coming. I think the Cullen's were just as anxious as i was. I feared the Volturi. My nightmares were filled with their faces. **

"**There here." Alice whispered nervously. I held my breath. With that Edward pulled me close to him, holding my hand in a tight grip. **

"**Dear Cullen's." I heard as Aro opened the door. "And Bella." He could probably hear my heart beating a hundred miles per hour. I was in panic mode. Aro extended his hand out towards Edward. Edward touch it quickly with he free hand and pulled back. Aro nodded. **

"**Just what i thought" What was Aro on about? He didn't make any sense to me. Edward nodded as well. His face blank with no emotion. I didn't like to see Edward this way. His posture was tense and defensive. His eyes were the same golden brown but they were harder. Frozen. I squeezed his hand, he relaxed and his eyes looked as if they melted. **

"**May i speak to you privately Edward?" He asked politely. Sadly Edward released my hand and walked out the door. Not once looking behind him. I turned to look at Carlisle for reassurance; he looked like what i was feeling. Utterly confused. His shoulders moved up and down slowly indicating he didn't know. I started to get worried then. Was Aro forcing Edward into his guard? Was Aro forcing him to change me? I didn't like not being in the loop. Especially if it was anything to do with Edward. **

**Silence was in the room. No one spoke or moved. All i could hear was my racing heart beat and deep breaths. My body straightened up when the large metal door opened. Edward walked in with the most cheesiest grin i had ever seen on his face. He looked so happy. **

"**It was lovely seeing you all again." He smiled at all of use individually and with that he left with his 5 guards. **

**I swivelled round to face Edward and find out what happened. "Aro has invited me to go to Volterra, too meet some of his new guard. A sort of business trip, i am leaving tonight. I will be back in a few days time." He looked at me with questioning eyes. Probably wondering on what my take was on this situation. **

"**Why did Aro invite you?" I asked. I didn't want to be away from Edward. Not now. **

"**One of his new guards has a very similar power to me; Aro wants me to train him. I will be back soon my love. I will call you. I promise." I felt like crying my eyes out. Edward looked as if he was really excited about this trip, i wouldn't want to take that excitement away from him. I nodded slowly. **

"**Ok." Was that all i could say? I didn't know what else to say to be honest, he ran up the Cullen's' staircase in eagerness. What had Aro said to him exactly?**


	2. Bye

**Bye**

**Edward was packed and ready to leave for his flight. He told me he didn't want me to come with him to the airport. I didn't understand why though. **

**So now was the time i had to say goodbye to Edward. As much as i didn't want to. I had to. Usually when Edward left for hunting trips he seemed to be just as miserable as me. Now he looked like a small child on Christmas morning. Excitement was taking over him. He was so giddy. I began to wonder if he was really going to train a vampire. No one would act this way normally. Over teaching a vampire how to use their powers. So why was Edward acting like it. What if he wasn't really going to train someone? **

**I cut off my thoughts as came up to me and gave me a feather light kiss. His cold lips sent a shiver through me. Even if Edward was not as cold as ice i would still experience this feeling. Being around him made me jolt with happiness. He was now leaving though. I wouldn't see him for days. **

**I felt a tear fall down my hot cheeks. Edward wiped it off with his fingertip. "I will be back soon my love." He then kissed me on the forehead and left. Alice took his place, she then hugged me tightly. She knew how depressed i felt being without Edward. Alice was always there to help. She tried to keep my mind off things but failed. Nothing could keep my mind off Edward. Absolutely nothing. **

**I was then thankful that he couldn't hear my thoughts because if he did he would be thinking a lot about himself. He would probably end up big headed. **

**Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie went with Edward to the airport. It was just me and Alice. I would be staying at the Cullen's house while Edward was away. I wanted to be in the know. If Edward rang or got in contact with anyone in this family i would know. That was my aim. If i didn't know the true reason why he was going i still wanted to be connected to Edward someway. **

**Buzz Buzz. Went the tiny silver phone Edward gave me. I pulled it out my jean pocket and opened it as quickly as possible.**

"**Hello, Edward?" I said urgently.**

"**Yes Bella." Said the person on the other end of the phone in a soft musical voice. "I am on the plane. I will be in Volterra soon. I will call you as soon as possible. Make sure you have a nice time with Alice for me." He said. His voice was light and happy.**

"**I will try..." I trailed off. I was in deep sadness knowing Edward was so far away.**

"**Yes you will." He said firmly. I knew he was only joking though. "I don't want you to worry about me being in Volterra and being with the Volturi. You know the reason why i am here. Please try and have a nice time with Alice. I would hate it if you didn't." I could listen to his voice all day. It was dream like talking to him. **

"**I will have a nice time." I said in a believable way. **

"**I will see and talk to you soon my love." He then said.**

"**I love you." I whispered. He was gone. I began to wonder when his next call would be. I waited for hours with the phone in my hand, staring at the silver mobile intently. I was silent and hardly moved. **

"**Bella?" Alice finally said. "He will ring soon. I can see it happening." As she spoke she took the phone out of my hands and put it into her shirt pocket. I nodded at her slowly. Alice could see the future i had to believe he would ring soon. He would ring soon. I told myself.**


	3. A change

**A change**

**EPOV**

**As i arrived in Volterra Jane and her brother Alec were there to greet me. I didn't like the way Jane acted or her power either. To be honest i was actually intimidated by her. Knowing what she could do to me so easily. I then pushed that to the back of my mind. **

"**Jane, Alec, so nice to see you." I said as politely as possible. They both just smiled. They turned on their heels and walked off towards the exit. I followed. A black car was idling outside. The door opened and i entered. Sitting in the back seat with my bags.**

**Before i knew it we were with Aro and the rest of the leaders and their wives. Also a new face i had never come across was in the room. I nodded politely as i entered the room. A bed was in the corner. I did not understand. Then it came to me. **

"**This is Enrique. He is apart of the special coven we came across in Africa. You know his power." Aro gestured to the dark haired male who i had not seen before. Enrique gave me the biggest smile i had ever seen. I read his thoughts. They were all very pleasant thoughts. He was a happy person i thought to myself. Vampire. I corrected in my head. Being with Bella had changed my look on things. I didn't think being a vampire was that bad anymore but all my vampiric traits would soon be vanished though. **

"**Please lie down Edward, You will need to." Would i? I questioned. I did what i was told. I lay on the bed. "This will be painful Edward. You will go through the reverse of what you went through in 1918." So that's why i needed the bed. I thought it would all be easy. I would walk in. Enrique would change me through his thoughts and then i would leave. Then i remembered the feeling of being changed into a vampire. It was more painful going changing than it was when Jane put me through that terrible pain. **

**I closed my eyes. Then the pain begun. Instead of the flames i remembered it was ice cold that now ran through me. It seemed to paralyse me. I couldn't move, i could hardly think. All i could feel was pain. **

**Bella. Bella. Bella. I repeated to myself. I was doing this for Bella. My one true love. The pain seemed to fade when i thought of her. I pictured her in my head. It occupied me as the ice ran through me. I would be with her soon.**


	4. Unbelievable

**Unbelievable.**

**The time i had to live without Edward seemed to pass quickly. He called Carlisle letting him know when he was arriving. Strangely Carlisle spoke to Edward in private. No one but Carlisle could hear Edward speaking. I could tell. Everyone was anxious. Waiting for his arrival. Carlisle seemed less anxious than anyone else in the living area. **

**My hand was shaking. I so badly wanted to see my love. To see if he was safe. I also wanted to find out what actually happened in Volterra with the Volturi. I was positive that something other than training happened. **

**I heard a car pull up in front of the Cullen residence. It came to an abrupt stop. I rushed to the door. I peered out of the door. Edward had his back to me, pulling out his bags from inside the car. As he turned i noticed something completely different about him. I couldn't put my finger on it. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I stayed in that position for over a couple of minutes. I thought i heard Edward gasping for air. I pulled back to see his face. As i looked into his eyes, they changed. They were not the honey golden colour i once knew. They were green. Bright green. I took a step back to look at my love properly. Letting my arms drop. There was colour in his cheeks. A light pink. I ran to him, he held his arms open. I pushed my hand out and put my hand on his chest. His heart was beating vigorously. **

**I gasped in shock. He was mortal. My Edward was mortal. He was aging, just like me. I started laughing. Everyone's face dropped. This had to be a dream. How could Edward possibly be human? He was a vampire for goodness sake. My mind must have been playing tricks with me. **

"**Bella?" Edward asked. His voice was different, still soft and soothing but less musical. **

"**Edward?" I said giggling. **

"**Yes Bella, it is me Edward. I am mortal. Aro offered me mortality. That's why i was in Volterra. That's why i hadn't called for the last couple of days; i was changing into a human." This sort of made sense. **

"**I'm dreaming right?" I asked. **

"**No Bella, This is real, i am here." He said coming closer towards me. I walked into Edward. He started rubbing his chest where i walked into. He was human. Edward wouldn't just do that. I was awake. I turned to look at Alice for reassurance. She nodded and then smiled. I grinned back at her. I hugged Edward tightly but less tightly as usual. I didn't want to hurt him. It felt weird saying that. I didn't want to hurt him. Edward was bullet proof the last time i knew him. He was just as breakable as me now. I frowned.**

"**How could you Edward." I said in a deep low voice.**

"**Do what Bella?"**

"**How could you change?" I was glad i could have Edward now. I was but knowing how he could get hurt to easily worried me. My lips started to tremor with worry. He seemed to notice why i was so worried now.**

"**I am fine Bella. Don't worry." I let my head sink into his chest. It was so warm now. His heart seemed to beat so fast when i was near him. I could hear his thumping heart from a metre away. **

"**Let's get inside." Carlisle eventually said. He guided us into the room. Me and Edward sat next to each other holding each others hand's in the tightest grip possible. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay there forever.**

"**Now tell us everything.." Alice said firmly. She obviously knew as much as i did. Nothing. Carlisle seemed to be in the know though. He didn't seem as pushy, unlike me and the rest of the people in the room. I kissed his hands and he began his story ...**


	5. The story

**The story**

**Edward began to tell us his unbelievable story of coming immortal.**

"**Aro came to see if me and Bella were still deeply in love." He smiled at me. "He read my thoughts and found out how i didn't want Bella to become immortal, he knew i would do anything. When we went outside he told be properly about the small coven he found of amazing powerful vampires, they are quite new to being vampires but one could use his amazingly. His name is Enrique; he can change immortals to mortals and mortals to immortals without having to use his venom. He does it with his mind." Edward took a deep breath. He probably wasn't used to the amount of breaths needed for a human, he usually forgot to breathe when he was telling us his story. I laughed to myself quietly. He carried on with his story. **

"**When i arrived in Volterra the Volturi guard were very polite to me. Jane seemed rather chipper for some reason, i soon realised why. As i met Enrique he seemed nervous to be doing this to me. Aro got me a bed for the change, i lay there and then the pain began. It was completely different to the pain of changing to immortal, the fire turned to ice, and I felt paralysed as the ice froze me in place. The pain was excruciating." I winced.**

"**That soon changed as i remembered why i was doing this, i was doing this for you Bella. Our memories together were running through my mind, it numbed the pain slightly." He kissed me on the cheek. His warm lips were new to me. **

"**And here i am." He said looking into everyone in the rooms eyes. **

"**Do you have your power?" I asked, i knew he wasn't a vampire but it could be possible. **

"**No dear." I was positive that not being able to read people's minds might frustrate Edward. He wanted to know everything; he hated not being able to hear my thoughts.  
As i looked at Edward then i felt so average and insignificant. Edward seemed even more gorgeous now he was mortal with his light tan and deep bright green eyes. He was mine though and he would always be mine. **

**Me and Edward were smiling at each other, everyone else didn't seem as happy as they were before. I think the shock had finally kicked in. Rosalie had never wanted to be immortal, every day she wishes she could just be human again. She looked more envious than shocked. Aro would only let vampire's be changed for a good reason. Rosalie wanted to be human because she wanted to be, that was not a good enough reason. Aro wouldn't accept that. **

"**How do you feel Edward?" Carlisle then asked.**

"**Different, being mortal again, well its hard to explain." I am sure Carlisle would want to take some tests; he loved to solve a mystery and to find things out many others couldn't. **

"**Ok Edward. I am sure you are finding everything quite strange." Carlisle then said. Edward nodded. Edward had been a vampire for over a hundred years. **

**Edward would eventually die. I told myself. That's why everyone was acting that way, quiet. Edward has lived with the Cullen's for a very long time and they loved him so much, i don't think any of them would recover from his death, i definitely would not be able to. He changed for me. Why did he have to do that? Why did Aro have to find that, Enrique and ask Edward if he wanted to be mortal? This wasn't fair on his family. Esme, she loved Edward as a son. I looked at Alice, she just looked away. **


End file.
